


a lock won't keep pack out

by Steamcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to find his bed full. Of thirteen teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lock won't keep pack out

Maybe if he signed with ADT or some other home security program, there would be less break-ins at Derek's new apartment. Derek frowns at the hairpin sticking obviously out of the keyhole before opening the door carefully, alert. Its quiet on the inside save for the heartbeats he can pick out, but there are random lights on that Derek either never uses or makes sure to turn off after using them. The table in front of the couch is also crammed like a gamer's desk; soda, game controllers, fast food wrappers, paper, books, and dishes cover almost every inch. He frowns deeply, flicks off the Netflix title screen and shuts down the Wii Kira and Stiles talked him into getting.  
  
Trudging through the living to get into the kitchen (he may as well start cleaning up if he's the only adult in the pack, honestly), Derek walks by his bedroom; there's a light on which makes him stop to peek in. On his bed lies: Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Danny, Aiden and his brother Ethan, Cora, Boyd, Jackson, and Erica. Its rather comical, given Derek owns a grand king and the teens are all overlapping each other, yet they look peaceful and content in their positions. All of them are asleep, and finally Derek looks to the light at the other end of the room, over an armchair in which Peter sits there with his legs slung over an arm, reading.  
  
"And the favorite beta returns," his uncle says quietly.  
  
"What is all this?" Derek asks just as quietly, a little stunned to see them all in his apartment.  
  
"A welcoming party," Peter shrugs. "Scott said you were gone too long, thought we could surprise you but then traffic and weather..." He trails, shrugging again. "To be honest, I believe its more of a case of the twin misfits letting on scent marking is actually important. If only they didn't smell like teenagers." Peter sniffs, but if it truly bothered him, Derek notes smugly, he wouldn't be in the room at all.  
  
"But they are teenagers," he returns, toeing out of his boots and shucking off his shirt. He quietly makes his way to the bed, where Scott's arm hangs off the edge, and his Alpha's eyes open sleepily at his presence.  
  
Scott smiles up at him. "Hey, welcome home." Home, where teenagers and werewolves and a banshee and a hunter and a kitsune wrecked havoc while he was gone. Teenagers and all supernatural creatures and humans listed above smelled like teenagers, but also pack and home in itself. Scott rolls over on top of Stiles and Danny, tucking his face into Kira's neck and ankles crossing around Allison's arm, his hands holding Stiles'. He goes straight into sleep again. Derek takes the vacant space offered, Erica and Isaac at his feet, and doesn't that remind him of the old days?  
  
"If you're still over there in thirty minutes," Derek threatens Peter lightly, shutting his eyes. "and not somewhere over here, then you get to clean up the mess in the living room."  
  
"As soon as someone wakes to use the bathroom, I'm taking their spot." Peter replies, not bothered and flicking a page in his book. "Though it may cause a problem."  
  
"What's that?" he mumbles.  
  
"You have only one bathroom when I slipped five  _mint chocolate_  brownies on five different plates."  
  
Derek opens an eye to him, scrutinizing. "You better hope one wasn't Lydia. Or Allison. Or Scott. Or Stiles. Or Cora."  
  
Peter hums. "I can't be too sure, but that may have been each of the five." Derek can't help but chuckle slightly, knowing its his uncle's funeral. Again.

 

  
  
Derek wakes to the sound of screaming, the toilet flushing continuously, groaning noises of pain, and Peter begging for mercy.  
  
It may be time for a bigger apartment, or at least a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hail from this [tumblr~](http://www.iblameitonmyadhd.tumblr.com)


End file.
